


The Future of the Malfoy Name

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Future of the Malfoy Name

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and the sequel were written for a friend who adopted a little girl a few years back. Fluff and sappiness ahead.

"Draco?" Harry called to his husband from the door of their flat; after being away for three days he was very eager to see Draco, he had missed him desperately. “I’m home! Love?” he called again, moving down the hall into the kitchen. He heard an answering voice call out, “I’m in here” from the direction of Draco’s study.

Although he had chosen not to live in the Manor, Draco was still in charge of the estate, which included not only the Manor, but a large portfolio of domestic and foreign investments, in tracts of land and Wizarding businesses. It was a full time job to maintain but Draco preferred to do it himself rather than hire out.

Harry found Draco in his favorite armchair, a gift from Harry when they had set up the study.

“You’re home.” Draco said with a smile. It appeared he was not in the best of moods, but his happiness at seeing Harry was clearly genuine. “I missed you.”

“I missed you.” Harry answered, striding across the room to kneel at Draco’s feet, leaning in first to give him a sweet kiss. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked softly. Draco was prone to fits of melancholy, a result of all he had seen during the war, as well as his own involvement in the deaths of his parents. Occasionally Harry found him in this spot; nursing a strong drink and staring into the fire with a glum countenance. Harry had always been able to bring him out of it, and over the years the bouts of depression had lessened in both frequency and duration.

“Nothing, really.” Draco replied, but Harry could tell immediately that this was not the case. This sadness was not the usual; Draco was genuinely concerned about something. Harry raised a questioning brow at his husband and ran a loving hand up and down Draco’s thigh in an attempt to give him some small measure of comfort. Draco let out a deep sigh and leaned forward, kissing Harry before resting their foreheads together. Another sigh and he was ready to speak.

“Well, as I was working today I was thinking about what will happen to all this when I die.” Harry opened his mouth, as if to assure Draco that such a thing wouldn’t happen for a very long time, but Draco forestalled him with another kiss.

“Just let me finish please.” Draco asked, and Harry nodded.

“So, I was thinking and I just don’t know what to do. I can’t just let it go to the Ministry, as it likely would, and even the thought of leaving it to charity, however deserving, gives me an unsettled feeling in my stomach. The Malfoy estate and holdings are extensive, and they have been in the family for centuries. I just can’t fathom leaving it all behind, with no one to care for it, to pass it to the future generations.”

Draco paused and sighed again. “Then I realized that there won’t be any future generations. I’m it, Harry. I’m the last. The last Malfoy, and the last Black too, for that matter, besides Tonks. We’re dying out and I don’t know how to change it.”

“Oh, Draco.” Harry breathed, giving his lover a tender hug. Draco held on tightly for several moments before sighing and pulling back. “I’m so glad you’re home.” He said, before kissing Harry again.

Suddenly Draco chuckled humorlessly. “Being gay doesn’t exactly facilitate the reproductive process.”

Harry smiled back grimly. “Draco, be honest. How long have you been brooding over this?” Harry looked deeply into Draco’s eyes, imploring him to be truthful

Draco sighed, a bad habit, he thought wryly to himself. “Since my father died.” He replied quietly.

“Why haven’t you told me before? What’s been holding you back?” Harry’s eyes were very persuasive when they pinned Draco with that look. Draco smiled slightly. Harry was exceptionally perceptive, at least as it concerned him. Draco’s face grew grim once more.

“I haven’t told you because I thought you wouldn’t care about it. I didn’t think you would be concerned, or want to help continuing the Malfoy line. We’re Dark Wizards, Harry, there’s no use denying it.” Draco’s head fell forward onto Harry’s shoulder.

Harry was floored. “Draco.” He said carefully, reaching out to lift Draco’s gaze up to his once more. “I love you. I care about everything that happens to you, everything that concerns you. Besides, I married a Malfoy. You are not your father, or your family. You are Draco, and I love you. I’ll do whatever I can to help, whatever you need of me. What ever you feel is important, I’ll be right here.”

Draco smiled wanly at him, mollified by Harry’s words of assurance.

“There are things we can do, Draco. We can find a surrogate; the Muggles have a method of fertilizing without any…intimacy.”

Draco’s nose crinkled at the suggestion of Muggle technology. “No thanks, Harry.” He replied. “Besides the fact that my ancestors would roll in their graves, I would hate to have a child that was mine, but not yours.”

Harry accepted this, pulling Draco into another warm hug.

“We could always adopt.” Harry whispered into Draco’s hair.

Draco pulled back to look at him. “Adopt? Really?” Apparently the thought had never occurred to him.

“Sure.” Harry replied, catching Draco’s eyes again. “We can find a little boy, a wizard of course, with blond hair and far too much arrogance,” Draco mock punched him, but Harry continued. “One who is alone in the world and we can make him ours. He can carry on the family name, and although he won’t be blood related, he’ll be raised as a Malfoy with as much love as we can cram into every day. He’ll be as much mine as yours.”

Draco brightened at the idea. “He’ll be ours.” He said, happily, as if struck by an epiphany.

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “We’ll send him to Hogwarts and you can teach him all about your family, the history and your plans for the future. We’ll be a family, Draco.” Harry grinned at his husband, and Draco grinned back.

“Are you sure, Harry?” Draco asked, concerned. “We’ve never talked about children; I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Draco gazed deep into his husband’s green eyes, searching for an answer.

“As a matter of fact, I’ve always wanted children. I’ve longed to show someone the love I had missed growing up, but I never thought it would happen. I’d given it up. Like you said being gay isn’t conducive to having kids.”

Harry held his lover close, tucking his face into Draco’s neck. “I would love to raise a child with you, Draco. Nothing could make me happier.”

“It’s perfect, then, Harry. We’ll do it!” Draco was beaming brightly now. They shared a long, loving kiss before breaking off to smile at each other.

“We’ll get started on the paperwork tomorrow.” Harry promised.

Draco took Harry’s face between his hands, rubbing his thumbs across Harry’s perfect cheekbones. “Thank you, Harry.” He whispered; his voice thick with emotion. “I love you.”

“I love you, Draco.”

*

Several months later, Harry and Draco were lounging in the sitting room, enjoying a drink and movie;Harry had introduced Draco to television and the blond wizard, after a day of watching, had declared decisively, “Perhaps Muggles aren’t completely useless.” when an owl swooped in through the Floo.

Harry sat up and removed the letter, reading the envelope and turning to Draco with an awed look.

“It’s from the adoption agency.”

“Well, open it then!” Draco exclaimed, sitting up straight and on the edge of his seat, both literally and figuratively. Harry opened the envelope with shaking hands and scanned it quickly before turning to Draco again, smiling brilliantly.

“There’s a baby for us! We can pick him up next week.”

Draco leapt to his feet, pulling Harry up by the hand to join him, wrapping him in a tight hug. They held each other close, laughing and crying and spinning each other around in circles until they were dizzy and light headed from lack of oxygen.

“I owe it all to you, Harry.” Draco whispered once they had calmed down.

“You’ll be a wonderful father, Draco.” They shared a loving kiss, their faces wet with tears of joy.

“Wow.” Harry remarked after they had released each other. “I guess we got a little carried away there, hopping around like Hufflepuffs.”

Draco’s nose wrinkled and he fixed Harry with a withering glare, made much less fierce by the tear tracks on his face.

“I have no idea what you mean, Potter.” He declared, in a voice reminiscent of his schoolboy sneer. “But if you ever tell anyone about his, I’ll be forced to hex you, baby or not.”

Harry barked a laugh, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and kissing his pointed nose.

“Whatever you say, love.”


	2. The Future is Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry adjust to life with a new addition.

Harry opened the door to the house gingerly. He took care to be as quiet as possible, knowing there would be hell to pay if he were to wake Jamie; Draco would likely hex him back to last week and then make him walk the floor with the screaming baby and that was not how he wanted to spend his first few hours home. He was anxious to see his family though, it was the first time he had been away since he and Draco had brought Jamie home, and he had missed them terribly. Jamie was only 4 months old, and he was learning new things everyday; Harry had high hopes he would live up to his namesakes, and he was fully prepared for owls sent home from Hogwarts with pleas for reprimands when Jamie was old enough to attend. Truthfully, Harry was looking forward to it; any owls sent about his misdeeds during school were no doubt burned on arrival and promptly forgotten.

When the owl had arrived bearing the news that they would be able to pick up their new son, Draco had made a suggestion that only served to drive home to Harry just how much he loved the man he had married. Draco had been thinking a lot about what they should name him, and Harry was moved by his consideration when he had suggested bestowing him with one name for each of the estates he would inherit. So they had agreed, and he was named James Sirius Malfoy. Harry voiced a question about naming him after Draco’s father as well, but Draco had shut that down immediately, claiming that the Malfoy name was connection enough between their son and Lucius. Harry had quite agreed.

Harry hadn’t wanted to leave, he knew he would miss a great deal of Jamie’s discoveries, but he’d also known when he’d taken the job as the assistant to the Ministry’s Diplomatic Ambassador that he’d have to travel. He’d always hated leaving Draco, but now the feeling was multiplied and Harry was seriously considering resigning. It was not as if they needed the money, and now that they had Jamie there would be plenty at home to keep him busy while Draco was involved in the running of the Malfoy Estate. He had also expressed a desire to begin actively managing the Black Estate as well, not only as Harry’s husband, but as the last male of the Black bloodline. Harry’s inheritance from his father consisted of the Potter vault at Gringotts and the house they now lived in at Godric’s Hollow, so that was taken care of by default.

He tiptoed down the hall into the bedroom, assuming from the silence in the flat that Draco and Jamie were sleeping or that Jamie was at least and although he didn’t want to wake them, Jamie especially, he was pushed along by the urge to see them. Harry and Draco had brought Jamie home when he was 2 weeks old, and had fallen in love at first sight. When they’d met him for the first time he was a red scrunched little thing who wailed bloody murder (Harry liked to compare him to Draco in that respect) if anyone disturbed him. Now that he was older he no longer resembled a raisin, but the bellowing had stayed.

Being new parents was hard on Harry and Draco and the fact they both lacked the essential maternal instinct had only compounded the problem. Draco had temporarily left the running of the Malfoy estate to his solicitors, and Harry had taken a month off from work, but despite not working they were both more exhausted now than they could ever recall being in the past. Jamie was a demanding child, Molly had called him high-needs (she would know, having raised seven redheads) and never had Harry heard anyone described more aptly. He insisted on being held constantly, making his displeasure loudly known should the one holding him decide to put him down, even should he be asleep.

They had fallen into a routine of sorts, passing him off every few hours so the other could rest, but the lack of time together was putting a strain on Harry and Draco’s relationship. They had not made love in weeks, something that had set them further on the edge, having a wank in the shower while his husband paced with a crying baby was not Harry’s idea of his ideal sex life, especially considering he was married to a virtual blond sex god. It would be easier if Draco was made unappealing by baby vomit, (not to mention other waste products) sweat and rumpled clothing, but his dedication to their son was enough to counter any effects that caring for Jamie left on his person, leaving him just as, if not more appealing than ever.

When Harry made it to the bedroom he was warmed by the sight that greeted him. Draco was standing by the window, swaying as if with the breeze and wrapped in what Harry could only describe as the most colorful piece of material he had ever seen. His brow furrowed, it seemed that Draco was holding Jamie with one arm but no; he dropped his arm while reaching with the other to knead a spot on his neck. Harry was confused, did he have Jamie tied to him in that…wrap?

Harry moved silently across the room, making just enough noise so that Draco was aware of his presence, and it was worth it; instead of surprising Draco and likely waking Jamie, the smile Draco bestowed on him when he turned and saw Harry was enough to warm Harry’s heart forever. Not to mention leaving him with a prominent tightness in the crotch area.

“You’re home.” Draco whispered, still smiling at Harry.

“Yeah, just got in. Draco,” Harry reached out and touched the fabric that he could clearly see was wrapped over one of Draco’s shoulders and around his body with a bump against his chest that evidently contained Jamie. “What is this?” he asked, curiosity piqued.

“It’s called a pouch sling, its lovely isn’t it?” Draco grinned down at it, rubbing one of his hands over Jamie’s back through the material. “Hermione brought it over after I ranted to her through the Floo one too many times about how tired I was while you were gone and how Jamie was impossible…well never mind, you’re back now, and it’s the best gift I’ve even been given. Besides you and Jamie that is.” Draco smiled brightly at Harry and leaned up for a kiss which Harry gave him gladly. Kissing Draco after being gone from him for 10 days made his coming home complete. He looked down and found he could see Jamie’s sleeping face through a gap in the material, his chubby red cheeks pressed against Draco’s chest as he slept peacefully.

“So…it holds him for you then? It is comfortable?” Harry asked, running a finger across the fabric again.

“Yeah, it’s brilliant. Jamie falls asleep the second I put him in like this, and Hermione showed me a few other ways to carry him too. Can you believe he’s so happy in it I can actually get some work done? It leaves my hands free, and I can put him on my back too, so I was able to do some shopping, not to mention eat some of the food I bought. And I can eat or read while I’m feeding him, I only need one hand to hold the milk. It’s perfect Harry!” Draco was becoming quite enthusiastic, but quieted quickly when Jamie snorted and squawked before settling against his father’s chest once more. Draco continued with a quieter voice.

“It’s perfect. He’s happy and I am so much more mobile, not to mention my arms actually feel rested, and I think I may just survive this fatherhood thing, Harry. Not only are we both happier, but if I carry him all day in it sometimes he’ll let me put him down for a nap. It’s unprecedented!” Draco’s eyes were shining now and his hands were traveling up and down Harry’s back as they stood close.

“Wow, Draco. He really loves it that much? I’ve never seen anything like it.” Harry was in awe, Jamie looked as if he would sleep forever and despite caring for the boy alone for 10 days Draco looked rested and more relaxed than Harry had seen him in months.

“He does Harry. Hermione did some research, surprisingly enough, and she came up with this. The woman is a genius. If I wasn’t in love with you and irrevocably gay I’d ask her to marry me.” Draco grinned.

Harry laughed softly. “Ron might take an issue to that.” He quipped. “Wow, Draco. So it really works? You’re both alive, and the house is still standing. I can’t believe it!” Harry was in awe. “Even better, you still have all your hair.” Draco gave him an exasperated look as Harry ran an affectionate hand through Draco’s blond tresses.

“Yes, to all three. This thing is going to make our lives so much easier, and Jamie has never been happier.” Draco leaned in for another kiss and this one lingered, leaving Harry hot and his pants tightening.

“Do you think you can put him down? Now seems like a perfect time to become reacquainted with my husband.” Harry waggled his brows at Draco suggestively and he could tell Draco was responding.

“Yeah, he’s pretty out of it by now. Let me put him in the cradle, and we can have the bed to ourselves for once.” They slept with Jamie snuggled between them; Draco had been adamant that despite the Muggle fad of leaving their infants alone to sleep in separate rooms from their parents, they would follow common sense and Wizarding tradition by keeping their son in their bed until such a time that he was ready to take the first of many steps that led to adulthood by choosing to sleep in his own bed, and finally his own room. Draco moved around the bed and Harry watched him go, stripping off his outer robes and tie as Draco lifted Jamie and the sling at the same time, slipping his head out and laying Jamie down in the cradle just beside the bed; sling and all before freeing his arm and turning to Harry. Harry had managed to remove his shirt and shoes and was busy undoing his belt. Draco tossed his own clothes off and leapt onto the bed to wait for Harry.

“Oh.” Draco stopped and grabbed his wand from the table, setting a one way silencing charm over the cradle so they could hear Jamie if he fussed, but he couldn’t hear them. “Let’s not forget about that, shall we?” Draco drawled, his eyes roving hungrily over his now naked husband as Harry joined him on the bed.

“God, Draco I’ve missed you so much. And not just this past week, but for months. I can’t believe he’s really asleep over there. How long do we have?” Harry asked, running his hands over Draco’s skin, leaning in to smell him before laying soft sucking kisses over Draco’s pale neck.

Draco moaned when Harry’s lips reached the sensitive spot behind his ears, his arms wrapping around Harry and drawing him down onto the bed. “An hour probably, if not longer. He sleeps like an angel these past few days, can you believe it?”

Harry stopped, pulling back and looked at Draco with lust filled eyes. “An hour? Longer? You’re kidding, right?”

Draco shook his head, pulling Harry down for another rousing kiss, his fingers tangling in Harry’s unruly hair. “I’m not kidding.” He replied when Harry’s lips slid to his neck again. “We have time to go at least twice.”

He kissed Harry again and then they were lost in each other, finding themselves again with lips and tongues and fingertips as they rubbed their naked erections against one another. Harry could feel himself spiraling higher and higher, and he was pushing Draco over the edge as well. Soon they were coming, chests heaving and painted in streaks of white, their hands clasped together over Draco’s head as their tongues tangled hotly. They stopped for breath as they come down, Harry letting go of Draco’s hands to wrap his arms under his panting husband and roll him to the side, holding him close in blissful ignorance of their stickiness.

“Merlin Harry, I’ve missed you too.” Draco panted as he snuggled closer to his sweaty husband. Harry wandlessly summoned a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered them up as they cuddled atop the duvet.

“I missed you.” Harry repeated, kissing Draco lazily. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.” He whispered into Draco’s lips, catching Draco’s answering declaration in his mouth. “I love you too, Harry Potter.” Draco said, kissing Harry deeper as they held each other close.

Finally they lay still in the blessed silence of the bedroom, the quiet broken occasionally by a grunt from the direction of the cradle. A feeling of utter contentment settled on Harry, and he was happier in that moment than he had ever been. The moment did not last long; soon Draco’s little movements and soft lips on his neck made him harden anew, it had been much too long since they had indulged in more than a quick hand or blowjob, and Harry’s desire was fanned again. As was Draco’s, as evidenced by the erection that was pressing against his belly, leaving him no doubt of Draco’s matching need.

“Ready for another go?” Draco drawled and Harry grinned lasciviously at his husband in response. “I want you to fuck me this time, Harry.” Draco demanded, rolling onto his back again, pulling Harry on top.

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Harry quipped, adding, “Remind me to send Hermione the biggest box of chocolate that Honeyduke’s has to offer.” before silencing Draco’ answering laugh with a passionate kiss. They made good use of the time they were given, in the bed, the shower and the kitchen before Jamie woke and once more demanded their undivided attention. Harry beamed as he fetched his son from the cradle. Life had never been better, and he intended to milk it for every ounce of happiness he could.


End file.
